Collection of Bijuu Info
by hA-UkA
Summary: A collection of Info on the Fan Made Legend of the Bijuu. Please skim my authors note before use of any of this info for anything.


**Collection of Bijuu Info**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the creation of this (false) Legend, all this information is from various sites, except those from my own knowledge and observations.**

**Ichibi no Shukaku**

**Tail Number:** Ichi or One**  
Type:** Tanuki or Raccoon Dog**  
Imbued Within:** No one, formallyGaara, and two unknown citizens before him

**Symbolic Element: **Wind**  
Ability:** Sandstorms, has the control of Wind and Sand. Can make near impossible to penetrate shields

**Status:** Captured, extracted, and sealed by the Akatsuki

Shukaku is one of the most blood thirsty of the bijuu, he is known to haunt his containers refusing them sleep and driving them into madness with his taunts and blood lust. Seeking a way to create a ninja with a large amount of chakra that would be an unstoppable machine, the Kazekage forced Shukaku within his unborn son, sacrificing his mother to seal the beast away. Gaara is the only host that survived the encounter, by the use of a forbidden jutsu that sacrificed the users life to bring back someone that just died.

**Nibi no Nekomata  
Tail Number:** Ni or Two**  
Type:** Nekomata or Magical Cat**  
Imbued Within:** Nii Yugito**  
Symbolic Element: **Darkness**  
Ability: **Queen of Death; controls death; can summon and talk to the dead, has control over lightning, can breathe fire

**Status:** Captured, extracted, and sealed by the Akatsuki

The two-tailed cat is imbued within Cloud Kunoichi Nii Yugito. She possesses the power of death. Her appearance is a black cat monster, with depicted with huge, black angel wings. She's the Death God's pet. Nekomata feeds on dead people's spirits, and can summon these to fight for her. She uses a third eye at the top of her head to consume the spirits. Yugito is captured by two of Akatsuki's members, Hidan and Kakuzu, though it is unknown which was specifically assigned to capture her. Despite luring her two pursuers into a closed space, sealing the exits, and transforming herself into the demon cat, Yugito was overpowered and rendered unconscious by the two Akatsuki members. Zetsu later arrives to take her off their hands, and she later dies as a result of having the beast extracted from her.

**Sanbi no Isonade  
Tail Number:** San or Three**  
Type:**Turtle**  
Imbued Within:** No one**  
Symbolic Element: **Water**  
Ability: **Generic water powers; can control the currents of water.

**Status: **Captured, extracted, and sealed.

Isonade is a turtle-like Bijuu with a sharp horn on the forehead. He lives in the deep waters and swamps. Every few months, Isonade will swim to the surface of the sea from the deep waters, to breath some fresh air. However, when he does this, storms erupt, oceans rage, and all ships will be swallowed by him as food. It is said lacking a host made the beast weaker because it wasn't intelligent enough to control its own strength.

**Yonbi no Sokou  
Tail Number:** Yon or Four**  
Type:** Cockatrice, a very weird mixture that is Half Snake Half Rooster**  
Imbued Within:** No one, formerly an elderly unnamed man**  
Symbolic Element: **Poison, Access to many types of elemental chakra **  
Ability: **Controls poison, poisonous gas, venoms, and so on. Shown to have many elemental fusions, rarely seen outside of kekkei genkai

**Status: **Capture, extracted and sealed

Sokou is a bijuu that looks like a reptile. Everything around it withers away or dies, because of its poison. The Four-Tails Jinchūriki is an elderly man of unknown origin who was eventually captured by Kisame Hoshigaki. Reportedly, it was a difficult battle for Kisame, who had to face many elemental fusions, rarely seen outside of kekkei genkai.

**Gobi no Houkou  
Tail Number:** Go or Five**  
Type:** Dog**  
Imbued Within:** None known.**  
Symbolic Element:**Illusions**  
Ability:** Attacking using mixture of elements; Houkou is skilled in each kind of element ability, and can also create instantaneously each kind of natural disaster.

**Status: **Unknown, said to be captured

Houkou is a bijuu which looks like a five-tailed dog. Each tail of this creature represents one elemental power: Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning and Fire. They can cause catastrophic damage when used.

**Rokubi no Raijuu  
Tail Number:** Roku or Six**  
Type:** Itachi or Weasel**  
Imbued Within: **None known.**  
Symbolic Element: **Lightning**  
Ability: **Controls all aspects of lightning, and fire to a degree (fire is created when lightning hits the ground); Raijuu may also fly about as a ball of lightning/fire.

**Status: **Unknown, said to be captured

Raijuu, a bijuu in the form of weasel, has four legs and very sharp claws. Her cry sounds like thunder. Raijuu can release a huge amount of electricity for battle assistance.

**Shichibi no Kaku  
Tail Number:** Shichi or Seven**  
Type:** Badger**  
Imbued Within:** None known.**  
Symbolic Element: **Earth**  
Ability: **Transformation (Henge), Clay, Earth elemental jutsu

**Status: **Unknown, said to be captured

Kaku is a bijuu in the form of badger. It has seven tails, and is the smallest bijuu out of the nine; though it is the most cunning and stealthy. Kaku hunts its prey underground most of the time. It kills by crumbling/destroying the piece of land that is under its target, making it fall right into his open mouth. Above land, whenever he is around he can transform into any type of creature, but he is unable to do it if he doesn't have clay.

**Hachibi no Hachimata (Yamata no Orochi)  
Tail Number:** Hachi or Eight**  
Type:** Snake**  
Imbued Within:** None known.**  
Symbolic Element: **Evil**  
Ability: **The legendary sword: Kusanagi no Tsurugi

**Status: **Unknown, said to be captured

Yamata no Orochi is a Snake bijuu. It has crimson red eyes, eight heads and eight tails and has the power of the Demon world, a symbol of evil. Each head of Yamata no Orochi represents a symbol: Soul, Ghost, Evil, Devil, Monstrous, Kill, The Afterworld and Death.

Its powers were originally weak, the members of the Kusanagi clan, when attacking it, acted carelessly, using the legendary sword Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Orochimaru's sword). Because of that, as a consequence, Yamata no Orochi takes the sword from them, absorbing the power contained inside, and storing it in its body. With the new power, Yamata no Orochi releases an insane amount of dark energy, awakening the other Bijuu and becomes arrogant. Yamata no Orochi proceeds to defeat many of the Bijuu, but when it battles with Kyuubi, it is defeated. When striked down it was said to be extremely weakened, and to have gone into hibernation.

**Kyuubi no Youko (Kyuubi no Kitsune)  
Tail Number:** Kyu or Nine**  
Type:** Fox**  
Imbued Within:** Naruto**  
Symbolic Element: **Fire**  
Ability: **Fire, wind, earth, and water element attacks, Flaming claws, massive strength, near unlimited power.

**Status:** Sealed in Naruto

This is a bijuu in the shape of a nine-tailed fox, and the strongest of them all. The reason he is so powerful is simple: Kyuubi has an unlimited amount of power, earning him the "King of Bijuu" title. Because he has never been defeated by any youkai, his total strength is unable to estimate. His tails create cyclones by spinning quickly, and Kyuubi proceeds to rip his enemies with his huge claws. At the same time his fur may shoot fireballs similar to meteorites endlessly, instantly destroying villages. It is speculated that he can control all of the elements, though the only comment to this is:

**A/N:** I spent a lot of time collecting this info from various sites, FF. Net is not among them. Your welcome to use it, just make sure you list where you got it. Note the fact this is NOT a real legend, though a lot of the beasts are built from the combination of real legends and imagination. So if there is something untrue on here, that would be because I'm using scraps from the original legend and the story to fill in details.


End file.
